poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Stand
This is how The Last Stand goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Movie. Optimus Prime: I'll give you one chance to surrender Megatron. For the sake of your own life, take it. Arcee: Optimus. Twilight. Behind you! [ Thunderwing: Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight. Holder of the Matrix and the Element of Magic. Your destructions are at hands. grabs Twilight Optimus Prime: Twilight! Arcee: Uh-oh! Bulkhead: What the? Bumblebee: Is he crazy?! Cliffjumper: Aw man! Smokescreen: Oh, my Primus! Rainbow Dash: No! Pinkie Pie: Not good, not good, not good! Rarity: Of all the worst things that can happen, this is the worst possible thing! Applejack: Twi! Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Starlight Glimmer: Holly sweet Celestia! Trixie: No! Princess Celestia: Oh, no! Princess Luna: No! Princess Cadance: Twilight! Thunderwing: Now let us see what happens when I mix Pegasus, Earth Pony, Unicorn, and Alicorn magic together. thens opens up his chest and puts Twilight in his power core and starts mixing Pegasus, Earth Pony, Unicorn, and Alicorn magic together. Optimus Prime: Uh-oh! Arcee: What's happening?! Bulkhead: He's draining her powers. Bumblebee: But how? Cliffjumper: What? Smokescreen: How is it possible Rainbow Dash: I don't get it. Pinkie Pie: Me neither. Rarity: The appearance of the tyrant activated our magic. Applejack: We need to use it. Fluttershy: To stop him. Starlight Glimmer: I agree. Trixie: Yeah. Princess Celestia: That can't be good! Princess Luna: It's not good at all! Princess Cadance: I agree with you both. Thunderwing: Soon you will obey me. Twilight Sparkle: to teleport out of Thunderwing's power core but doesn't Why am I not teleporting? Thunderwing: Oh. Because my Dark Energon is jamming all of your spells. Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! suddenly gains Midnight Sparkle's horn, wings, and eyes Thunderwing: Twilight belongs to me now. opens his chest and Princess Midnight Sparkle flies out of his power core, laughing crazily Optimus Prime: What? Arcee: What the?! Bulkhead: Not sure. Bumblebee: What's happening? Cliffjumper: Uh... Smokescreen: What is she? Rainbow Dash: Don't know. Pinkie Pie: Count me in. Rarity: I agree. Applejack: Whatever he's up to we need to stop it. Fluttershy: Just watch. Starlight Glimmer: I bet it's something bad. Trixie: Yep. Princess Celestia: Not possible! Princess Luna: Midnight Sparkle! Princess Cadance: What did you do to my sister-in-law? Thunderwing: I turned her into Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle, destroy your sister-in-law. Midnight Sparkle: As you command, mighty Thunderwing! Princess Cadance: Twilight! Don't listen to him! Midnight Sparkle: Twilight? I am Princess Midnight Sparkle. Princess Cadance: Why are you doing this?! Midnight Sparkle: For Lord Unicron. And I was made to learn what magic can really do. And there's no stopping me! Thunderwing: On second thought Midnight, attack your former friends. Midnight Sparkle: Yes, master. Rainbow Dash: What? Pinkie Pie: He's crazy! Rarity: TWILIGHT! Applejack: Don't listen to him, Twi! Fluttershy: You don't have to do this! Starlight Glimmer: It doesn't have to be like this! Trixie: No! Thunderwing: Do as I command Midnight. Midnight Sparkle: Yes mighty Thunderwing. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! It doesn't have to be like this! Midnight Sparkle: Yes it does! Sparkle then defeats Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, leaving only Starlight Glimmer and Trixie standing Thunderwing: Finish them. Midnight Sparkle: As you wish, master. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! Stop this! Trixie: Twilight! Midnight Sparkle: I will not! Starlight Glimmer: Midnight with a beam of magic Trixie: Yeah! Midnight Sparkle: Twilight may hear you, but she can't help you. Starlight Glimmer: Look. You may seem pretty powerful right now. But I know Twilight is still somewhere deep inside you. Trixie: We know it! Midnight Sparkle: Twilight is no longer here. Thunderwing: I am no longer bound in stone, weak and shackled. Dark Energon to re-energize himself I will tear you all apart molecule by molecule. Thunderwing: Now, Optimus Prime, we come to the heart of the matter. a blue glow in his chest What? What's this? I'm losing power? I feel cold. Midnight Sparkle: Master! [] then shoots at Twilight's chest thrice, killing her and her lifeless body falls into the Cybermatter and disappears Optimus Prime: No! Arcee: What?! Bulkhead: First Bee, now Twilight. Bumblebee: Oh my Primus! Cliffjumper: Yeah. Smokescreen: Well, she's dead. Real shame. She will be missed. Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh! Pinkie Pie: Not good, not good, not good! Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen this is the... worst... possible... thing! Applejack: She's gone! Fluttershy: Forever! Starlight Glimmer: Oh no! Trixie: No! Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: Without her, friendship will be lost! Princess Cadance: Thunderwing Why you...! Cadance blasts Thunderwing numerous times before he falls and prepares to finish him off, but Thunderwing regains his strength and blasts Princess Cadance away from him then gets up and walks over to her and then raises his fist to finish Princess Cadance Thunderwing: Prepare to join your beloved sister-in-law in the afterlife. Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing! then turns around to who said his name and gets blasted in the chest by none other than Twilight Sparkle, whose chest wound disappears Twilight Sparkle: You turned me into Midnight Sparkle. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again! optics flicker out and his corpse then falls off the cliff and into the lava Optimus Prime: What? Arcee: How? Bulkhead: Not possible Bumblebee: Wow. Cliffjumper: Whoa! Smokescreen: She's back! Rainbow Dash: She survived. Pinkie Pie: Yay! Rarity: She's still alive! Applejack: I can't believe it! Fluttershy: Amazing! Starlight Glimmer: Brilliant! Trixie: Yeah! Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: You're alive! Princess Cadance: How did you survive? Twilight Sparkle: The cybermatter. Ratchet: It is the only explanation. Thomas: I'm just glad your okay. Optimus Prime: We owe it all to Princess Twilight, who ended Thunderwing. is still celebrating and Twilight kisses Thomas Song New Divide plays I remembered black skies~ The lightning all around me~ I remembered each flash~ As time began to blur~ Like a startling sign~ That fate had finally found me~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross~ The distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ There was nothing in sight~ But memories left abandoned~ There was nowhere to hide~ The ashes fell like snow~ And the ground caved in~ Between where we were standing~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Across this new divide~ solo In every loss~ In every lie~ In every truth that you'd deny~ And each regret~ And each goodbye~ Was a mistake to great to hide~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~ End Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan